Crise de délire aïgue 2
by Mimilafee
Summary: Voici la suite des délires de Atchoum, de Syla, de Mac Dye et moimême quand on nous laisse sur Atlantis! Pour le premier volet allez voir chez Atch.


note de MD : ceci n'est pas du à votre imagination digne de la 6ème dimension, nous avons bien écrit ce qui va suivre (enfin si mes souvenirs sont bons, vu que j'étais shootée par les coquillages de mimi)... d'ailleurs je tiens à remercier Mimi Syla et Atch' pour m'avoir initier à ce grand trip MSNien... tant qu'a vous, chers téléspectateurs (hein? elle dit quoi elle?) n'oubliez pas que tout ce qui est écrit est PURE VERITE (oui oui, nous vivons bien sur atlantis et oui-oui je me suis tapé la tete contre un mur)...

et si vous comprenez rien... c'est pas d'notre faute (pour une fois!) loool

Par une belle après-midi, quatre auteures se retrouvèrent pour papoter et discutaient de leurs sujets préférés, c'est-à-dire les hommes d'Atlantis. Lorsque Syla balança à Mimi une remarque assassine et se mit à courir pour ne pas se faire frapper par la dite personne.

Mimi se mit alors à courir derrière Syla pour la frapper sous les regards d'Atchoum et de Mc Dye. Au même instant, Syla se prend les pieds dans un câble et déboule dans les escaliers.

MD : lol

Mimi ricane car Syla montre son cul.

Syla essaie de se relever et une fois de MDout tire la langue a Mimi.

Mimi balance un coquillage en direction de Syla.

Syla évite le coquillage et nargue Mimi.

Mimi : il parait que je sais visé maintenant

Mimi se met à courir derrière Syla pendant que MD s'éclate en faisant style que c'est pas elle qui a écrit ça.

Syla file plus vite que son ombre.

Mimi remercie MD car maintenant elle est plus forte.

MD s'éclate lol.

Mimi court vite aussi.

MD s'asseoit et regarde.

Syla : carrément !

Mimi court autour d'un pilier croyant que Syla est de l'autre côté.

MD est pété de rire.

Syla s'arrête net et comprend pas pourquoi elle court autour d'un pilier.

Mimi rentre dans Syla.

Mimi : Aieuh !

Syla tombe par terre.

Md est toujours morte de rire.

Syla : non mais ça va pas ! Ca fait mal ! Je vais avoir une bosse maintenant.

Atchoum attrape un bol de pop corn et appelle Ronon pour admirer le spectacle.

MD va chercher de la pommade pour les deux folles.

Mimi : je te fais remarquer que MD se moque de nous.

MD : lol.

Syla : mdr m'en fiche.

Mimi : on la fout a l'océan ?

Syla : ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis ! A trois.

MD se met à filer très vite.

Mimi : taïoh !!!!

MD : arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!

Mimi court après MD. Syla court après MD.

Syla : lol.

MD appelle Radek au secours pendant que Mimi se casse la gueule.

MD : lol

Mimi : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Syla trébuche sur Mimi.

Syla : aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

MD : putain ce bordel !

Mimi : c'est pas juste !

Syla : mais c'est pas vrai !

Mimi balance un coquillage à MD.

MD : aie. Bobo !

Syla : question pourquoi un coquillage?

Atchoum se dit que Ronon et elle auraient du prévoir plus de pop corn. MD se fait soigné par son tchèque. Mimi sort un autre coquillage de sa poche. Syla se demande c'est quand qu'on la jette dans l'océan. MD se remet à courir. Mimi se met à lécher le coquillage.

Syla : mais arrête avec tes coquillages rooooooooh. Looooooool.

MD : beurrk.

Mimi se tourne vers MD.

Mimi : tu connais pas ? C'est une spécialité.

Syla : looooool.

MD : Euh.

MD est perplexe.

Mimi : tu prend des coquillages, style st jaques, et tu les lave pour qu'ils soient propres.

Syla se tient la tête décontenancée. MD reste scotchée par cette connerie.

Mimi : puis tu mets de l'alcool à la place de l'eau dans la recette de la gelée et tu laisse reposer.

MD : mouai.

Mimi : ça te fait de l'alcool solide.

MD est perplexe encore plus. Syla n'est pas scotché juste pas étonné du tout.

Mimi : Sheppard comme tout les américains connaissent bien.

MD se dit quelle a pas ri comme ça depuis très longtemps.

MD : Atch tes toujours vivante ?

Mimi commence à rigoler par la quantité de vodka qu'elle a ingurgité.

MD : ou tu fais des cochonneries avec Ronon.

Syla : eh les filles si on allait embêter notre Atch préférée?????????

MD : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Atchoum se dit qu'elle est plus discrète que ça quand elle veut faire des cochonneries.

Syla : lol

MD se dirige vers Atch. Atchoum rappelle à Syla qu'elle écrit la suite de la fic. Mimi se demande si elle va arriver à se lever.

Syla : c'est petit ça Atch.

MD : lol.

MD voit passer Atch. Syla traîne Mimi.

Mimi : les filles vous en voulez ? Whoopee !!!!!

MD : t'es caché ou ?

Syla : non tu te les garde tes coquillages. Elle est dans ces quartiers en train de taper la fic voyons.

Mimi : whéhéhé regarde Syla ma langue est bleue.

MD : surtout avec la tonne de vodka qu'il y a dessus.

Mimi montre à Syla sa langue.

Syla : oui Mimi t'as une langue de schtroumpf. C'est cool.

MD : putain ce bordel...

MD : lol.

Syla : allez range ta langue.

Mimi ri à s'en péter le coccix.

Syla : mdr.

MD : hihihi

Atchoum demande à Ronon de monter la garde et file finir son chapitre de mutant X. MD : ose pas s'approcher de Ronon.

Md : il va me tapé.

Mimi voit Atch partir et propose des coquillages a Ronon. Syla attrape Mimi par le bras et la traîne jusqu'au quartier de Atch.

Mimi : whoo. Tu m'enpêche de le saouler.

MD suit les filles.

Syla : MD tu nous suis?

MD: ...

Syla tire la langue.

Syla : mdr

MD : on va foutre le dawa. Lol.

Mimi se demande où Syla la traîne. Syla s'arrête et voit Ronon qui monte la garde. MD sui en ramassant les coquillages de Mimi.

Mimi : il monte la garde devant quoi ?

Syla : la porte pardi.

Mimi : tiens merci MD

Syla : lol

MD : lol. yen avait partout.

Syla : lol ramasseuse de coquillage. Ouais après si quelqu'un met le pied dessus. Ca craint.

Mimi : C'est quand Syla me traîne, je vide mes poches.

MD : lol. Revoila le petit poucet.

Syla : elle fait le petit poucet. Mdr.

MD : lol.

Mimi : mais non tu imagine la fête dans Atlantis si tout le monde se saoule.

MD : Euh... Mouais.

Syla : mouais.

MD : copiteuse.

Syla : je me tais j'allais dire un truc.

Mimi : hein ?

MD : 2. Lol. Jeu de mots pourri.

Syla : bon on fait quoi avec Ronon ? Bon Mimi tu fais pas de diversion en l'embrassant.

Mimi : il faut bien le distraire.

MD tape sur la tete à Ronon.

Syla : tu l'as déjà fait la dernière fois.

MD : ça marche pas.

Syla : mdr.

Mimi : je sais les filles ! Une seconde !

Syla : aie aie aie !

MD: lol.

Syla craint le pire. MD pareil. Mimi se concentre et vole l'arme à Ronon.

Syla : oups.

Mimi : maintenant dépêchez vous !!!!

MD : bordel !

Mimi part en courant. Syla file à toutes jambes.

Syla : courezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

MD suit Syla.

MD : aie aie aie.

Syla ouvre une porte et s'y engouffre dedans.

Mimi : mais si on court toutes les trois ya personne qui rentre dans l'appart d'Atch ?

Atchoum se dit que ces filles ne sont vraiment pas imaginatives et retourne à son chapitre. MD se fait fermé la porte au pif.

MD : merde.

Syla réouvre la porte.

Syla : vite grouille.

MD : ah merci.

Syla la referme. Atchoum vérifie le verrouillage de la porte et sort par le balcon...avant de courir voir John pour qu'il l'emmène sur le continent en jumper et hop la tranquillité. Mimi cours toujours avec l'arme et Ronon aux fesses. MD cherche Atch.

Syla : ah ouais Atch attend on va te retrouver.

MD la trouve pas.

Syla : on prend un jumper

MD : Radeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek !!! Viens ici !!!

Syla !!!!!!!!! Il nous faut un pilote.

Mimi croise Radek.

Mimi : attrape !

Syla : mdr.

Mimi lui fille l'arme est part. MD tape du pied en attendant.

Mimi :Radek est avec Ronon lol.

MD : mon chou,grouille toi!!! Merdeuh! On peut pas leur faire confiance à ces mec.

Syla voit Rodney farfouiller dans un coin. Mimi lève la tete. Mimi cherche Rodney. MD bouge son cul pour attraper son tchèque

Mimi :il est ou il est ou ?

Syla : là bas.

MD le trouve.

Syla : il tourné a droite.

MD :pitain t'était où ?

Ronon : grmph... ces filles...Radek rends moi mon flingue

Mimi regarde Radek qui se demande ce qui se passe. Syla file vers ses quartiers et va prendre une douche. MD arrive, file le gun à Ronon.

Syla : à toute les filles.

MD cherche Syla.

MD : Tu es où ? Tu es où ?

Syla :je reviens, je vais me doucher.

MD : dac

MD se jette sur Radek pour lui faire sa fête. Mimi se demande où est Rodney après tout.

MD : en attendant le retour de Syla. Lol. C'est l'orgie ici.

Ronon : merci MD.

Mimi se cache derrière MD pour se planquer de Ronon.

Ronon : bon où est passé Atch, maintenant.

MD : lol

MD se casse, Mimi démerde toi.

Mimi :je sais à qui il faut le demander, à Rodney !

MD fait demi tour, avait oublié Radek. Mimi cours vers le labo en espérant changez les idées de Ronon. MD récupère Radek. Mimi arrive au labo mais nada ya personne.

MD :ronooooooooon??? Si tu cherche Atch... ben nous aussi.

MD se met à chercher Mimi. Mimi tourne en rond.

Ronon : ben elle était dans se quartiers... peut-être qu elle y est encore…

MD :Mimiiiiiiiiiiii?

Mimi se dit qu'après tout Rodney doit se trouvé au mess. Mimi repart à nouveau.

Mimi :qui m'aiment me suivent.

Radek : ben si elle cherche Rodney, elle doit être au mess.

MD se dit que son chéri à raison et va au mess. MD abandonne Ronon du coup. Mimi arrive au mess et tombe nez à nez avec...Elizabeth.

Mimi :argh ! bijour.

MD :lol

Mimi :vous ne saurez pas où est Rodney.

Elizabeth : Que faites vous là?

MD se marre bien en entendant la scène.

MD :Radek arrête de rire c'est pas drôle.

Mimi appelle avec sa radio : les filles, partez sans moi je suis découverte.

MD :arrrrrrrrrgh !

MD attrape Radek et fuit vers la baie des jumpers. Mimi se fait traîner une fois de plus. MD est un peu lâche...

MD :loooool

Mimi se retrouve dans le bureau d'Elizabeth.

Mimi :mais c'est pas ma faute! Oui je sais que la cité est en accès réservé.

MD se dit que finalement elle devrait aller récupérer l'irrécupérable. Mimi propose un coquillage à Elizabeth.

MD :Radek est d'accord.

Mimi :ça vous tente ?

MD retourne chercher Mimi. Mimi a réussit à saouler Elizabeth. MD arrive enfin à attraper Mimi.

MD :allez on se casse.

Mimi :amusez vous bien, nous on a une mission, ciao !

Mimi suit MD hors du bureau. MD l'emmène au jumper, conduit par Radek.

MD :bon, on va chercher Atch.

Mimi :oui.

MD :mais on récupère Ronon avant. Et Rodney aussi.

Mimi :pourquoi pas plutôt Rodney. Ah quand même.

MD :lol.

Mimi :mais il faut le trouver.

Atchoum bien installée sur une plage du continent, continue à écrire son chapitre, inconsciente de ce qui se passe sur la cité.

MD demande à Radek de trouver le beau canadien.

Radek : ça y est il est là!

Mimi attend patiemment son prince charmant.

MD récupère Rodney.

MD :allez hop!

Mimi saute au cou de Rodney.

MD :plus que le musclé.

Mimi :bon on va ou?

MD cherche Ronon. MD l'a trouvé et elle l'embarque aussi.

MD :tous sur le continent!!!

MD : une pause publicitaire, je vais au petit coin.

Mimi :oki

Mimi patiente pendant le trajet en jumper.

Ronon : c'est pas possible ... elle peut pas être sur le continent...

MD est de retour

MD :aaaaaaah ça va mieux. Ronon ta gueule. Lol.

Mimi :et pourquoi non Ronon?

Ronon : grmph. Parce que où tu veux qu'elle trouve de quoi brancher son pc ...

Mimi :ça s'appelle des batteries.

Radek : je le sais grâce au détecteur de vie.

Mimi :c'est vrai qu'il ne vient pas de chez nous.

MD se tape la tête contre un mur virtuel.

Ronon : ouais mais elle râle toujours que son portable a une mauvaise autonomie...

MD :oui mai il manque un jumper.

Mimi :tu embarques plusieurs batteries.

MD :et il manque John aussi.

Mimi :ben Syla s'en occupe

Ronon : ah merde...

MD préfère pas faire de commentaires à Ronon.

Ronon : s'il est avec elle, ça va chauffer.

Mimi :accrochez vous, on atterrit.

MD :lol.

Radek : ça va secouer.

MD se cogne la tête au passage.

MD :putain pas doué. Atterrissage réussit.

Mimi se raccroche à Rodney.

MD :Mimiiiiiiiiiiii?

Mimi :voui ?

MD :ça y est on a atterrit. Tu peux le lâcher.

Mimi se dit que l'atterrissage pouvait bien durer plus longtemps.

Mimi :on y va?

MD réveille Radek avec un gros bisou.

MD :on y va.

Mimi :Mimi prend la main de Rodney sort du jumper et voit la plage superbe.

Mimi :euh MD on peut rester ici?

MD réfléchit.

MD :ouais mais pas trop longtemps.

Mimi commence a se poser sur la plage.

Ronon : grumph j'vais cherché Atch avant que John me la pique.

Mimi :va y moi je vais faire des daiquiri.

MD se demande c'est quoi ? Mimi commence à faire ses cocktails avec les noix de coco.

Mimi :dites vous avez du rhum vous?

MD :Non.

Mimi :alors je fait comment ?

MD en profite pour emmener son scientifique dans un coin tranquille histoire de...

MD :désolée Mimi.

Mimi réfléchit. Mimi se tape la tête.

Mimi :mais oui! Les coquillages !

Ronon : t1 mais où il est passé ce pilote de mes deux.

Radek : ce pilote il t'emmerde.

Mimi met des coquillages dans les noix de coco.

MD : dis pas ça il va te taper.

Ronon : Sheppard!!!! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'Atchoum ?

Mimi veux donner deux noix à MD et Radek.

Radek : ah il parlait pas de moi.

Mimi :ils sont ou?

MD apparaît. MD prend les noix. MD repart.

Mimi :je te dérange?

MD :merci Mimi. Oui !

Radek : elle veut me forcer à boire pour... arggghhhh !

Mimi :euh dsl.

MD :pas grave

MD force le tchèque à boire pour pouvoir le violer. Mimi retourne sur la plage et trouve Rodney tout seul.

MD :niark niark niark.

Mimi :ben ils sont où tous?

Mimi pense que finalement c'est pas plus mal qu'ils soient seuls. MD se demande ce que vont penser Syla et Atch en revenant.

MD :lol. Pas grave. On s'en fout.

MD déshabille son homme. Mimi arrache le t-shirt de Rodney.

Radek : heu mais heu...

Mimi :je vais te faire un massage.

Rodney : mais euh.

MD :bouge pas ou je te viole.

Radek : d'accord

MD se demande ce que fait Mimi. Mimi prend une noix de coco et met le lait sur le dos de Rodney. MD abandonne son mec à poil pour surveiller Mimi.

Mimi :Ca te plait Rodney ?

Mimi se fait surprendre pas MD.

MD : tu fais quoi ?

Mimi :euh

MD soupiiiiiiiiiiire

MD :ah ces jeunes.

Mimi :ben quoi ?

MD :non rien j'allais faire pareil.

Mimi se retourne et voit Radek sortir de la jungle avec une feuille de palme bien placée.

MD :lol.

Mimi :tu lui a piqué ses fringues!

MD :oups faut que j'y retourne. J'ai du boulot à finir !

MD rattrape Radek et le ramène dan la jungle.

Mimi :combien de temps tu me donnes pour la pause ?

MD :(en criant de loin) 10minute pas plus.

Mimi :et merde !

Radek : mon dieu ça va être rapide.

Mimi en criant : Rodney c'est pas un rapide. Pas que je m'en plaigne.

MD se jette sur son choupinet.

MD crie : d'accord 20.

Mimi :ah quand même.

MD :lol

Ronon finit par trouver Shep et l'empoigne : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'Atchoum???

MD recommence son boulot. Mimi dit a Rodney qu'il ont que 20 minutes.

Sheppard : oh oh du calme, elle voulait juste écrire en paix !

Mimi :on fait quoi mon chéri?

Syla sort de ses quartiers et se demande ou sont passés les filles.

Ronon : ah ouais ?

Sheppard : sur Atlantis avec les furies c'était pas possible.

Syla : ben elles sont où toutes ?

MD : lol.

Mimi radio Syla : on est sur le continent.

Sheppard : puisque vous êtes là moi je vais retourner sur Atlantis.

Ronon : ouais et moi je vais aller voir ou est Atch.

Syla radio Mimi : oki comment je fais moi, je vole, qui s'est qui va m'emmener ?

Sheppard : par là

Shep lui montre une des plages les mieux dissimulées. Mimi se décide juste pour un massage car son rodney aime prendre son temps. Shep s'en va, abandonnant Ronon.

Mimi radio: ben, euh, Lorne?

Ronon : on tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir toi.

Ronon vient d'apercevoir Atch qui pianote furieusement, les pieds dans l'eau.

Syla radio : c'est ce que j'allais faire tiens.

Shep trouvant Mimi et rod : tiens, vous ici?

Mimi propose un coquillage à Rodney. Syla appelle Lorne par radio.

Mimi :tu gène!!!! Casse toi !

Ronon s'approche doucement d'Atch : BOUH!

Atchoum : aaaaaaah! Salaud !

Syla : mdr.

Atchoum : connard. Enfoiré.

MD sortant de la jungle toute décoiffé.

Atchoum : et qu'est-ce que tu fous là d ailleurs ?

MD :sheppyyyyyyyyyyyy

Mimi finit par proposer des cocktails à tout le monde.

Ronon : ben y a des furies qui te cherchent.

Atchoum ouvre de grands yeux : elles sont où ?

Mimi :alors dites moi s'ils sont pas trop forts.

Syla trouve Lorne et rejoint le continent.

Ronon : elles sont occupées, j ai cru comprendre qu'on avait quelques minutes.

Radek fini par sortir de la jungle, rouge comme une tomate.

Shep : ben t'es la toi ?

MD grogne.

MD : je t'emmerde sheppy.

Atchoum : ah... bon. Attend faut que je finisse mon chapitre.

Mimi vers MD: on nous as dérangé tu le crois ça !

MD :bon plus que10 minutes les enfants!!!

Ronon : mais bien sur... t'imagines même pas ce que j ai pu subir avec elle.

MD :après on rentre.

Atchoum Jo :mais bien sur pauvre chou.

Syla remercie Lorne et décide de chercher les filles quand elle entend des voix et décide de se diriger vers elles.

Atchoum : il n'empêche j ai un chapitre a terminer.

MD :pauvre Mimi.

Ronon commence a chatouiller Atch pour qu elle lâche le pc. Mimi se tourne vers Rodney qui est terrassé par l'alcool.

Atchoum : attention!!! Non pas les chatouilles !

MD :lol.

Atchoum : fais gaffe il va tomber dans l'eau.

Mimi :en plus là je pourrais rien faire même si j'avais le temps.

Ronon : mais non!

Syla : ah je vous ai trouvé, ben alors Mimi qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ?

Mimi :ben je fais boire tout le monde.

MD est morte de rire. MD n'a pas bu.

MD : lol

Mimi :si ton homme est rapide tu as droit a dix min dans la jungle le mien est mort.

Ronon attrape d'une main le pc, auquel Atch s'accroche toujours et charge de l'autre Atch sur son épaule.

Atchoum : ah non j en ai marre.

Syla :encore sur l'épaule. Franchement tu le fais exprès.

MD :looooooool

Atchoum : et oh Ronon tu m'écoutes ?

Ronon : moui...

Syla : 

Atchoum : j'en ai marre de voyager sur ton épaule.

Syla :menteuse moi je dis.

Mimi :shep parait intéressé par les dix minutes

MD se fait chier, repart avec Radek dans la jungle.

Shep : allez Syla, dans la jungle avec moi.

Mimi :oh elle t'a piqué la jungle.

Ronon : grmph menteuse.

Atchoum : et arrête de me chatouiller.

Mimi se tourne vers Rodney.

Mimi :mon Dieu tu est écrevisse!

Syla :pas maintenant Shep pas envie.

Ronon : d'accord mais lâche ce pc, je SAIS que tu as enregistré ton chapitre.

Mimi se rend compte que Rodney cuit plus vite qu'elle.

MD: lol.

Syla:cuit ??? oO Le pauvre.

Mimi entraîne Rodney vers le jumper.

Shep : me fait chier...

Atchoum se dit qu finalement il a raison le chapitre est fini. Mimi met de la pommade froide sur Rodney qui a pour effet de le dégriser. Atchoum se dit qu elle peut bien profiter pour une fois du beau runner.

Syla se dirige vers Atch : passe le moi passe le moi

Atchoum entend Syla.

Atchoum : Ronon vite pose moi faut qu'on se planque.

Mimi rappelle à Syla qu'elle a du retard avec la sienne de fic.

Ronon : bouge pas.

MD et Radek ressortent de la jungle... "C'est quoi ce bordel?".

Ronon voit une grotte et file s'y cacher, les dissimulant aux yeux de Syla.

Syla :tu disais quoi Mimi ??

MD :pourquoi les gens ils courent partout ?

Mimi fait décoller le jumper et le pose en orbite autour de la planète.

Atchoum se dit bof finalement on est très bien là ... serrée contre Ronon dans le noir. Syla prend Shep (qui s'emmerde) part et file à la recherche de Atch.

Atchoum : et si j'en profitais?

Radek : merde on peu plus rentré.

MD : ya pu de jumper.

MD bave a cette idée.

Syla :elle est passée oùùùùù ?

Syla :je vais te retrouver t'inquiètes pas !!

Mimi profite d'un moment de tranquillité. Ronon bâillonne Atch au moment où elle allait parler... MD se jette une troisième fois sur le tchèque pour la peine.

Atchoum : et mmmmmfffff...

Atchoum se dit qu'être bâillonnée de cette façon ne la dérange pas plus que ça. Mimi dit que l'amour quand on a enlève les inhibiteurs de gravité c'est génial.

MD :lol.

Shep dit à Syla : tiens ils sont pas là bas.

Syla :ah ouais une grotte.

Atchoum: pause!

Syla :oki.

MD : de toute façon je suis occupée avec Radek alors...

Syla :lol. Alors on attend quoi??

MD :ben Atch...

MD est toujours occupée de toute façon.

Syla :oooooooooooh.

Mimi aussi. Atchoum se dit qu'il serait temps d'instaurer le drapeau blanc car les scènes interdites ...

MD :looool

Atchoum : aaah arrête ça, ça me chatouille.

Ronon : grmph.

Atchoum finit sa phrase : les scènes interdites aux moins de dix huit ans sont légions. Mimi fait descendre le jumper après cet intermède classé X. Syla pousse John dans la grotte et le suit.

Mimi :On vous ramène ?

Syla :t'es ou ????????? Atch ma fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic.

Mimi :il faut que je rentre chez moi.

Syla ??????

Atchoum finit par lâcher Ronon.

Atchoum : zut de zut de zut.

Syla : petit petit petit je t'entend.

Mimi :bon les enfants tous dans le vaisseau.

Ronon : grmph ...comme dirait Rodney, quand c'est qu'on va pouvoir ba tranquille ici ?

MD se relève, se demandant qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

MD :looooool

Syla :mdr

MD :c'est moi qui l'ai écrite celle la.

Mimi :Ronon si tu veux être tranquille c'est loin qui faut aller.

Atchoum : (je sais).

MD :(toute contente)

Atchoum : jamais on dirait (soupir désolé en regardant Ronon torse nu).

Mimi arborant un air satisfait.

Syla : tu rigoles même s'il passe la porte des étoiles je les retrouverais parce que je veux la fiiiiiiiiiiiiiic.

Atchoum : hey Syla arrête de mater. L'est à moi çui là.

Mimi donnant un coup pour que Syla rentre dans le vaisseau. MD attrape Radek et monte dans le jumper sans chercher à comprendre.

Syla : je matte rien je suis derrière John, la seule chose que je matte c'est ses fesses !

Mimi :Tout les monde est là?

Atchoum entre dans le jumper entraînant Ronon.

Atchoum : euh non. Il manque Lorne.

MD :moi oui. Merde, on l'a oublié celui là.

Atchoum : ah merde il ramène le second jumper.

Syla : comment je passe d'un grotte à un jumper faudrait que l'on m'explique là.

Atchoum : Ronon viens vite on va rentrer avec lui.

Mimi fait décoller le jumper mais tangue du fait des cocktails et du post coïtum.

Syla : on va tous mourir !

MD :arrgh!

Syla s'accroche à Shep. MD s'accroche à Radek.

Syla :lol

Mimi à envie de mourir/vomir. Atchoum se dit qu elle est sortie in extremis du vaisseau en voyant le jumper tanguer.

Mimi :Shep prend le relais !

Rodney s'accroche... pas et tombe.

Syla :ouf tant mieux.

Ronon : grmph allez viens... ya Evan qui nous appelle.

Mimi se couche par terre pour arrêter sa tête de tourner.

Syla : Mimi, assieds toi là et bouge pas.

Lorne : allez vous deux, on rentre à la maison.

Atchoum : mouais...

Mimi :peut pas m'asseoir.

MD ramasse le pauvre Rodney qui s'est fait mal.

Lorne : oh ça va, je vous ferme dans le compartiment arrière et je me boucherai les oreilles.

Syla :bon ben couche toi !!

Mimi :je le suis!

Syla :surtout si tu veux vomir, vers MD d'accord ?

Atchoum saute sur Lorne pour lui faire un gros bisous et monte sans rechigner.

Lorne : ahlala les pauvres...

MD s'en fout, elle a récupéré roro. Mimi lève la tête.

Mimi :oh!!!!!!

Syla :ouhla

Syla part s'asseoir devant avec Shep.

MD :euh désolée

Lorne décolle et regagne Atlantis sans encombre, avec à son bord les deux amants frustrés...enfin plus tout à fait.

MD :la tentation était trop grande.

Syla :lol

MD :Radek fait la gueule

Mimi :C'est dommage qu'il n'y a pas de chambre dans les jumpers.

Shep dépose le vaisseau à destination.

Syla :allez tout le monde descend.

Mimi :remarque le mien est fatigué, on te laisse l'arrière MD?

Atchoum et Ronon attendant les autres au hangar à jumper avec un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage.

MD :héhé...

Mimi sort du jumper.

MD :Radek fait toujours la gueule.

Mimi tire Rodney vers ses appartements. Syla et Shep rejoint Atch et Ronon qui ont bien l'air content et se dit que la prochaine fois ils prendront le vaisseau et que Lorne conduira. Atchoum balance son pc à Syla pour qu'elle lise le chapitre 34 et s'en va sans plus de cérémonies.

Mimi :viens Rodney, je vais te remettre de la pommade.

MD a perdu roro.

MD :merde.

Syla attrape de peu le pc, elle a failli le casser.

MD : tant pis.

MD attrape Radek par le cou.

MD :arrête de bouder toi. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Mimi :Bon soir tous moi je dois rentrer.

MD :ahhhh? Dommage ...

MD pleure.

Atchoum : moi j'ai le mot de la fin.

Syla : bonsoir Mimi squatteuse.

Mimi :mais au moins je ne suis point seule.

MD: lol

Syla:p

Mimi:a+

MD:A+

Syla : C'est quoi le mot de la fin??

Atchoum tend un grand carré blanc avant de rejoindre Ronon et de laisser les autres couples vaquer à leurs occupations.

Atchoum : voila!!!

MD :pfff

Syla :mdr

Mimi :la morale quand tu vas sur une plage prévoit, au moins une demie heure et de la drème solaire.

MD: looool.

Syla pensais que ça allait être plus philosophique.

Atchoum : ptdr. Bon allez.

Syla :de la drème solaire ?

MD cherche pas, elle a pigé.

Mimi :mais je suis philosophique

Syla ??????????

Syla :mouais

Atchoum : ça y est c'est fini.

Mimi :on se moque pas de ma dactylographie.


End file.
